trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leonardo, czyli kłopoty.
To była wyjątkowo ciemna noc. Siedziałam akurat przy kompie i czytałam pasty. Nagle poczułam się obserwowana, co nie zdarzało mi się zbyt często. Nerwowo rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Wyjrzałam za drzwi pokoju, sprawdziłam szafę, przetrząsnęłam wszystkie półki, i nic. Usiadłam zrezygnowana przy biurku, powtórnie zagłębiając się w świat strasznych historii. Dziwne odczucie jednak nie minęło. Przez przypadek spojrzałam w okno. Patrzyły się na mnie świecące, błękitne oczy. Podbiegłam do szyby i otworzyłam okno. Przez chwilę wychylałam się przez dziurę, tępo gapiąc się przed siebie, aż w końcu wybuchnęłam: -Leon, co ty odpie*dalasz co? -''Aaaa... To ty. Myślałem że obserwuję kogoś innego.-''Leonardo był lekko zmieszany, jednak to uczucie prysło niczym bańka mydlana dając miejsce pewności siebie, spowodowanej wygórowaną samooceną. Rzeczywiście, tego mu akurat nie brakowało.-''A tak wogóle, jeśli już tu jestem to co robisz?'' -Czytam.-Odparłam, po czym zamknęłam okno. Nie mogłam zrozumieć jednego. Czemu ten gościu się mnie uczepił?! Fajnie byłoby spotkać inną postać z creepypast, ale czemu akurat spotkałam jego? Fajnie było wymyślać ale spotykać to co innego. Leon jakimś cudem otworzył okno, i wlazł do środka, przy okazji rozwalając krzesło. Przewróciłam oczami, po czym zanotowałam sobie te przewinienie, oceniając jakie straty jeszcze czekają mnie tego wieczoru. -''To jak, mówiłaś że dzisiaj nie ma nikogo w domu, tak więc pomożesz mi wymyślać zagadki?-''Popatrzał się na mnie tak jak to on potrafi-''Kończą mi się pomysły.'' -Nie! ma! mowy!-Krzyknęłam. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł mój młodszy brat-Hubert, najwyraźniej zwabiony kłótnią. -Kto to?-popatrzył się na Leona.-Zobaczysz poskarżę się mamie! -Cicho bądź! To...-powiedziałam, po czym do głowy wpadł mi pomysł jak dopiec temu gościowi.- Leoś. -Hubert popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony, potem na czerwonego na twarzy "Leosia". -Aha, dzień dobry panie Leosiu.-powiedział mój brat, po czym dodał.-Ja chcę kanapkę. Chcąc, nie chcąc polazłam do kuchni a za mną poleciał Leonardo. Nie chciało mi się nic robić, a Leon się napatoczył, więc po prostu wyciągałam rękę mówiąc co tam chcę. -Chleb.-powiedziałam, po czym otrzymałam dwie kromki i odpowiedź. -Chleb. I tak dalej. -Sałata. -Sałata. -Pomidor. -Pomidor. -Kethup. -Kethup. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że zrobiłam moją ulubioną kanapkę, ale tak szczerze miałam to gdzieś. -Dzięki Leon. -''Co mówisz?'' Odwróciłam się za siebie i zobaczyłam że mój "pomagier" lewituje sobie obok szafki, i czyta jedno z pism mojej mamy. Zdezorientowana popatrzyłam się w drugą stronę. Stał tam Jeff the Killer we własnej osobie. -Co ty do chol*ry robisz w mojej kuchni? -Ja, ja chyba trochę pomyliłem adres...-morderca zaczął się tłumaczyć. Nagle dotarło do mnie że spotkałam kogoś "innego" niż Leonardo (Co z tego że akurat jego?). Z moich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie krzyk Huberta. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POMOCY!!!!" Pobiegłam do salonu, i dostałam niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu. Mój brat... Ubrany w sukienkę... Siedział sobie... Na suficie... Przyklejony taśmą klejącą... Przez elfa. -BEN! To nie ten dom! Idziemy!-Jeff wydarł się na korytarz. -Przykro mi, ale nie możemy uniknąć konsekwencji tej pomyłki, i musimy pozbawić cię życia.-Jeff niebezpiecznie zaczął się zbliżać. To ja go sru w łeb moją nieodłączną patelnią z Ikei, którą bardzo lubię dawać sru w łeb. Do naszej pogawędki włączył się Leon. -''Em, cześć Jeff! Siema BEN!-''powiedział L. po czym przybił z drownedem żółwika. -Ludzie, i nie ludzie. Mam do was pytanko.-Wszyscy popatrzali się na mnie.- Mogę wiedzieć co tu się wyprawia? -''Tiak... No wiesz. Zaprosiłem kumpli, i...-''nie dokończył bo i on dostał odemnie w łeb. (Ach ta Ikea. dobre ma produkty.) Zostaliśmy ja i BEN, w tym BEN nie chciał oberwać po głowie więc wytłumaczył mi że mój kochany Leoś zorganizował tu imprę. Kiedy obie ofiary mojej patelni już się obudziły (co zajęło im dobre 20 minut.), parapetówka już szalała. Postanowiłam jednak dołączyć do zabawy (w końcu na stole pojawiła się biała czekolada.). Na imprę przyszli sami spoko ludzie, Slendy, Eyeless Jack, Rake i wiele wiele innych ludziów, i zupełnie nie ludziów. Jako gospodarz dostałam nawet prezent, zajefajny-super-duper-wypasiony-nóż z funkcją zamiany w patelnię. Tak więc wszyscy dobrze się bawili, ja zapisywałam straty i jadłam słodycze, a Hubert się zaczął drzeć. Nagła cisza zawłądnęła pokojem. Przecież ten smarkacz wszystko wypapla! W dodatku można było usłyszeć brzdęk kluczy, a później przekręcany zamek. Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Leonardo Kategoria:Imprezki Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Śmiesne